Talk:Naga the Serpent
Could you I use this entry for the Wikipedia? drinking Article needs a note about Naga's drinking habits ;) --Gargu 19:20, 4 February 2006 (UTC) Why don't you write it then? :)) (I sadly don't consider myself knowledgeable enough on the topic.) You should ask Argy about using the page, although as far as I know all wiki pages including this one may be freely copied. -PIP25 The Clones Someone stated in the "Relationship" section of this article that the 11 Naga clones were still running around, though with no memories or powers. In the ADV dub of "The Scary Chimera Plan", it was never actually shown whether the 10 copies of Naga had any of her magical powers; the only thing that seemed clear was that they didn't have the intellect that Naga the Original Serpent has, or they hadn't realized their own potential. As for the copy created by the shadow reflector in the ADV dub of Mirror, Mirror, it was implied that the copies of Lina and Naga were both exact opposites of the originals. Given the information, one could assume that all of the copies had magical capacity equal or close to their originals. If the Shadow Reflector in fact made a copy that was an exact opposite in personality, then she should still be able to use magic at a level to the original. It was never stated that those copies were exact opposites. Also, in "The Scary Chimera Plan", the chimera specialist Diol stated that he could make a copy of anyone with just a single strand of hair. He was able to create ten copies of Naga with just a "few" strands of hair that he'd found after Lina blew them up. In the Software Sculptors dub of the first season, Lina, Amelia, Gourry, and Sylphiel visited a Sorcerer's Guild close to Sairaag to learn more about copies. They were told by the leader of that particular guild that a copy -- and this is also from the dub version -- that a copy "can have all the attributes of the original: Speed, Reflexes...etc." If we take that explanation at face value, it's only logical to assume that a sorcerer that's as skilled in chimeras and clones as Diol can clone people the same way, especially if you take into account that he was skilled enough to make ten copies of Naga with only a few strands of hair. I guess what I'm getting at here is this: Just because the clones were never shown to have magical powers doesn't mean they were created without. OVA's and actual seasons differ, but they're still based on the same series which means they are bound to have more or less the same rules. Quite honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if Naga and/or her clones are brought back in either Evolution-R or another OVA. We never expected Premium to come out after all, and it did. Also, and this has no real bearing on the context other than a strange coincidence, but if you compare the sorcerer that ran the sorcerers guild near Sairaag with Diol from "The Scary Chimera Plan", they are quite similar to each other in both look, mannerisms, and creepy attitude. Thoughts?RibeyeofyourDreams 20:52, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :I have a few thoughts, mostly about Nama. Nama did not have any memories of her life before the Hellmaster Jar incident, or so we are told. It is supposed that the memory loss was probably the effect of the jar and the transfer of her consciousness to the suit of armor, but that was never conclusively stated. However, what if Nama was not the original Naga, but a clone? And what if those fleeting memories she occasionally had weren't her own, but were suppressed memories that actually belonged to the real Naga? And as noted above, just because the amnesiac clones did not display any magical skills in the original story does not mean they couldn't have developed later, or that they weren't being suppressed. ::Well, as far as we know, the clones don't have (or don't seem to have) Naga's memories, and neither her skills. Those that appear in the OVA are mostly useless, since they only laugh and not too much else. If real-Nama were a clone, probably she wouldn't act that much like the original Naga. --shansito 17:32, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Nama We've all pretty much concluded that Nama actually is Naga. But there probably should be a separate section of the page for Nama. Reason: because, as it stands right now, Nama link redirect to the top of the Naga page. This could be quite confusing for a fan of the TV series who might not be familiar enough with Naga to make the connection (I know, not bloody likely, but there's still a chance). My proposal: have Nama be a separate section of the Naga page, and have all links to Nama redirect to that section, rather than the top of the Naga page. 00:29, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :I guess that's a good idea. I created a "Nama" heading and modified the redirect to point to it. --Pip25 07:47, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks 1,000,000! That works great!